


Sketches

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches

Much, much later, Connor took up sketching. A search of the Hyperion had turned up a small leather briefcase. All the pencils were broken but one. He drew with it, having the vague thought that something of his father's final thoughts would reveal themselves to him.

Many blue things flew across the page; other blue things bloomed.

Once he drew his mother. She had worn white the one time he saw her, but of course the dress was blue.

The pencil was, as it turned out, non-photographic blue.

That was all right. At least he could still see his memories.


End file.
